


To the sky

by merk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angel Daichi & angel Chihiro, Angst, Character Death, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merk/pseuds/merk
Summary: Every year there comes a time where you have to say goodbyes to different things, from seasons to people you love.The drabbles are each of their own, but have things to do with each other, fitting in the same kind of universe.





	1. Emptiness

Pale, nimble fingers ran along a wooden table, scratching some places that looked like food had left small stains on them. The sunlight hit the dark table, revealing every single one of them, although the scratching happened all absentmindedly. His gaze wandered slowly around the kitchen, from the new coffee machine to the white walls, and finally to the calendar that was hanging on the wall. September, it showed. The time of the year where it was warm from time to time, rainy days washing the streets that were covered in beautifully coloured leaves. The time when it was time to say goodbyes to the summer, leave its warmth and all the green colour. Say goodbyes to the birds that flew to the south after the weather began to get colder, and welcome the autumn in its warm colours. Orange, yellow, red and brown. All together in perfect harmony, pleasing every pair of eyes that had their gaze on them. The prettiest days were when the sun touched those colours, but the cloudy weathers were pretty in their own way too, although not everyone minded them. To be able to see good in many things was needed there, and the silver-haired man told himself he had it, in order to stay positive in many situations. He actually.. _wished_ to have this talent. He wanted to be able to be often genuinely happy, bring himself to laugh openly, smile honestly. He didn't have this ability. He couldn't do that, not anymore. After ten months, he just... couldn't. And those ten months had felt like an eternity, yet still like a blink of an eye. So much had happened, yet it felt like there hadn't really been anything. The man felt like he was stuck, his mind and body not keeping up on what was happening around him. As he was the only person who had stopped in time, others continuing their normal lives. Even though, he knew that he wasn't the only one who had stopped, ten months ago. There was another person, too. The only difference between the two of them was how other had to continue the life as it was all normal, pretend. "Suga...?" A familiar voice called him across the kitchen, and the said man turned his gaze on the dark haired boy, who was giving him a little careful look. As with magic, a small smile was raised on the pale skinned man's face. It was his cover, his way of making himself believe he saw something good in this too. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." He felt like he _had_ to come up with something positive, or his life would fall apart.

They were all giving him careful looks as he got into the car, but he avoided all of the gazes. He didn't want any of them to break him down. And in the end, no one tried to reach him with the looks for too long, either, the small sighs informing of defeat. The car started moving, and Koushi glanced through the window. He did see all the beautiful colours around, as always in autumn, but this time they didn't make him feel anything. His eyes gazed at the view, but even the small smile had faded away from earlier. It took him a lot of strength to keep it up there, in the first place. The cover was fragile, easily destroyed.

The door of the car was opened for him when they were there, and without a word the man stepped outside. "We're going ahead.." A weak voice told him, and left him to wait by the car, as always. The given time was meant to make him take a few deep breaths, perhaps to tell himself some encouraging words, to make himself calm. Calm... Could this be what was called being calm? The empty feeling inside, making him show no genuine emotions to others. As his light of life had been buried deep down ten months ago.

Soft sniffles made Koushi turn his head, as he was given a view of Tobio, Kei, and Tadashi, the two others doing their best to gently calm the freckled boy down a little bit. This was a sign for the hazel eyed man to have his turn of visiting. He had walked the path so many times, he could've gone there with his eyes closed. "Hey." He told a simple greeting, his voice having more emotion on it than when he was talking to others. "I wonder.. how are you this time? They told about themselves, didn't they?" Although, the voice didn't have its usual softness, the usual warmth as in ten months ago. "Tadashi has had nightmares lately, and he misses having you there to sing for him.. Kei tried, and.. You know that he isn't the best singer." A dry chuckle left his lips, the sound not being amused at all. "Tobio is having tough time taking care of all the animals, but Kei's been a big support. You know how they are, don't you?" He reached to brush his fingertips over the stone. "And I am.. I'm great. Better than ever." The lie was the same every single time, it never changed. After all this time, to avoid breaking down, he needed that mask. "Yeah.. I baked this other day, I should've brought some here, too." A small pause, and the wind being the only thing making any sound. "Beautiful, isn't it? Autumn, that is. All the leaves, colours.. Really pretty." He leaned to press his lips for a soft kiss, meeting a cold stone. "You're not here to see it, Daichi, but it's beautiful. It's.. It's not all that beautiful without you, Daichi." His lips left the stone with Daichi's name on it, and his steps slowly began to lead him back. "Goodbye, Daichi." And it was the time of the year. Time to say goodbyes to the summer, the warmth, the green colour. To say goodbyes to the man who had taken the light of Koushi's life with him to the grave. To say goodbyes to Daichi, the one who had stolen Koushi's love, and kept it with himself until the end. To say goodbyes.. to the two people that had stopped together in time.


	2. Our angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heaven had welcomed the small girl gently, wrapped her around the blanket made of clouds. The angels would've let her discover if clouds really tasted as sweet as fairy floss did, and then giggled together when Chihiro would wonder why it didn't taste anything at all. 
> 
> Kageyama and Tsukishima have to let their small angel fly to heaven, and join other angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this drabble collection of mine, Tsukishima and Kageyama have a daughter, Chihiro, just to be clear!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The desperate shout was enough to make anyone turn their gaze towards the sound in worry, as it echoed in the almost empty halls. Only a few people were there to wait for their turn to meet the doctor, after having to sit on the uncomfortable chairs for a few hours already, sipping some warm water hospital offered for free. Some of these tired pairs of eyes tried to find the direction where the shout was heard, some of the fastest ones noticing the man on the floor, on his knees. He was crying. Everyone of the watching clients could guess at this point, why. The sobs, sniffles, cries - they weren't something happiness was able to do. No, this time the sadness was the guest of honor.

No one was helping the man on the floor. The pairs of eyes were sharing pained looks, before turning away. The people knew they couldn't feel the same pain, they wouldn't be able to understand and share, to help. They were clueless of what to do. Maybe that was why a few sighs - of relief, perhaps - were heard when the people saw from the corners of their eyes that a tall, blond man rushed to the man on the floor.

"Wh-Why did it have to be her!? Why!"  
Our princess. Our happiness. Our reason to smile so much throughout the day. Our treasure. Was there something the two of them had done wrong? Were they now being punished of something, by their angel being taken away? _Did they deserve this?_ The questions were making the two men crazy, as Tobio was clutching the shirt of his husband, face buried into his chest. Kei had his arms around Tobio, but wasn't any calmer in the situation.  
"I-I don't- I d-don't know..!"

They were given space, all the gazes now gone. Sadness surrounded them, desperation joining in to the dance of those emotions. Those strong emotions, that had made an old lady cry on her seat, in the hall. Maybe it was too much to handle for her, maybe she knew the pain and could remember how similar she had felt when having to hear those news from a doctor. Maybe her angel had flewn away, too, just as Kei's and Tobio's had.

"Th-The angels are.. a-are taking care of her." The heaven had welcomed the small girl gently, wrapped her around the blanket made of clouds. The angels would've let her discover if they really tasted as sweet as fairy floss did, giggling together when Chihiro would wonder why it didn't taste anything at all. Then they'd take her to eat real fairy floss, play the games she wanted, have fun. Tobio wanted to believe in that. His treasure was now the angel in the sky, and would show up only at nights, along the other bright angel on the sky. Chihiro, the most beautiful star there'd be.

"D-Daichi, please.. Guide her, th-there.."  
When Kei himself wouldn't be able to tell the directions, help his girl on her way, he needed some support from the one angel in heaven. The one that had gone there before everyone else, stopped the time for a silver-haired man on the ground. Chihiro wouldn't have to be alone, wouldn't have to walk alone, wouldn't have to make decisions on her own. Kei could have his trust on Daichi, could believe that Daichi was there for Chihiro when he and Tobio couldn't. It reassured him only the slightest. Thank you, Daichi, he tried to tell out loud, ending up sobbing more.

They couldn't say, 'We'll get through this'.  
They couldn't hug each other and tell, 'Everything is going to be fine'.  
They couldn't lie to themselves. Words with any hope in them felt impossible, too hard to accept. They had lost the most important thing of their life. What could raise them up, anymore?

"Papa, dad.." Small legs were swinging up and down, up and down, as the small girl was laying on a few, fluffy clouds she had learned to love. Even though they didn't taste like fairy floss at all. "They're sad, uncle Daichi.. I don't like when they're sad." Chihiro turned her bright, green eyes to see her uncle next to him, who gave her a small smile. "Mhm, I know. It feels funny here, doesn't it?" He pointed to his heart, where it should've been beating, but wasn't anymore. "But from experience, it gets better. I can assure you that, Chi." He pressed a kiss on her head, and wrapped an arm around her as she snuggled closer to him. Chihiro gave him a nod, and kept watching the two men, finding support from each other. It really did feel funny on her chest, but.. it wasn't the same kind of funny as when papa tickled under her chin, or when dad played dinosaurs with her. It felt almost the same as when papa and dad had a small fight, although much worse.

"I want them to smile."

The smile always told that the fight was over, and made Chihiro always feel happy, too. The smile would tell her again, when everything was fine.

"They will. Let's wait for that day, hm?"

Chihiro wanted to ask how long it'd take. She wanted to know would she miss it, if she now fell asleep next to Daichi and his warmth, but sleep took her away before she even had the chances to do so.

As Tobio and Kei wished their princess to be happy, Chihiro wished that the happiness could reach her papa and dad soon again.


	3. Chili coffee in the middle of a storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Suga continues the habit of the fourteenth day, Daichi looks over him from the heaven.
> 
> "You still order the same, honey? I guess some things won't change, after all, like your habit to drink.. /that/."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part isn't continuation of the chapter 2, but fits into the same universe.

"We knew it to happen, Koushi. Not so soon, but... we still knew."

Raindrops were hitting the windows almost aggressively, as a storm of autumn was refreshing the nature and cleaning the streets that were covered in dust. The air was heavy and pressuring, wind trying to take everything it could with it - biggest targets being the umbrellas of the ones that were holding them too loosely in their hands, and having to walk in the end without any cover in the weather most people called simply bad. Who would enjoy getting soaking wet as the thunder was having it own concert in the background, after all.

"Knowing wouldn't ease off your pain, as I wished it would do. And I'm sorry, Koushi.. I'm so sorry for that."

A violet umbrella was one of the only ones that wouldn't give in to the wind, pale hands holding it tightly in its place. The owner didn't want to get wet, and that way ill, either. Some could wonder why was he outside then in the first place, did he enjoy the weather especially much or did he have somewhere to be that day. The fourteenth of September, Thursday, to be exact. What did the empty eyed man have to do on that day to leave the house in such a weather?

"I tried to make sure it didn't hurt you so much, and.. I'm sorry for failing the last thing I tried to do for you. More than that... I'm sorry I can't be there for you."

Groceries, had been his excuse to the questioning looks he had received while putting on his scarf. I'm planning to bake soon, he had told, before closing the door behind him and opening his umbrella. No one hadn't offered to accompany him this time, as they mostly had before. Perhaps, they had finally given up, or no one was willing to step outside to that kind of weather. He wasn't too interested in the answer.

"If I could hug you, Koushi.. You don't even know how much I'd love to do that right now. Because look at you.. You know you'll get sick that way, walking in the rain. You silly, just get there soon."

A chili flavored coffee, please. The one he ordered every single time in this specific coffee shop, where usually only a few people were enjoying their drinks and foods at the same time as he was. His empty eyes gazed around the coffee shop, and he could only notice one person he had seen there before - a woman, whose chocolate brown hair had began to have a gray tone this year, as with age people's hair tended to. Enjoy your coffee, mister. The hazel eyes moved from the chocolate brown hair to the small, Prussian blue cup full of hot coffee in it, and then finally up at the waiter. He was given such a bright smile, it made his lips tug up the slightest too, before dropping down the moment the waiter turned his back to him.

"You still order the same, honey? I guess some things won't change, after all, like your habit to drink.. _that_. I'm puzzled how can someone possibly be able to drink it without any troubles, as you do, but I guess you never failed to surprise me with all your things. God, how I miss your surprises. I miss your happy grins, your scent.. I miss the way you talk, the beautiful hazel eyes with the fond look.. I miss _you_ , Koushi. Everything about you. I'd do anything to get back there, I really would."

The storm was welcoming to everyone who dared to step in, the wind wrapping around them and ruffling their hair to a complete mess. Wind was mischievous in its own way, in summer usually being gentle and cooling, when in autumn it took the places in control and made them it's own playground. The violet umbrella had lost to the power of the wind, and was now being moved aimlessly around. Going after would be only pointless anymore, and he decided to take the rain on, pulling on the hood of his jacket. The fourteenth of September hadn't been like this last year, and he hadn't had to use his now lost umbrella this early either. A soft sigh escaped his lips. Every fourteenth day made him leave the house all alone, in his own will, but more pained than on other days.

"I remember coming up with the coffee shop date every fourteenth of every month. Took you until January to realize why, haha. You told it was disgustingly sweet, but I still think it was a great idea of mine. I mean, that way I could surely have you on the Valentine's, and even have a date every single month. I never expected you to continue that, though, to be completely honest. But.. oh god, Koushi. You do realize how goddamn happy that makes me? You visit my grave, and remember me by going to the same coffee shop we used to. I'm just.. Hah.. Glad in a way that you're not seeing me right now. I wouldn't want you to see me cry like this."

Welcome back, can I help you with.. oh, you didn't go to grocery shopping? He shook his head as an answer, telling that he'd do so some other day. The groceries would've gotten too wet, was his reason this time. The freckled boy gave a little hesitant nod, and only watched after him as he made his way upstairs after taking off his wet shoes and jacket, along with the light violet scarf. The one he had gotten on the Valentine's, and had began to use so on every fourteenth he needed a scarf. Disgustingly sweet indeed. So sweet it broke him down to tears the moment the door of his room was closed.

"The hardest moments I have.. Sigh. They're all hard, but seeing you sad, Koushi.. It's what breaks my heart every single time. You deserve so much more, and what world gives you is definitely not right. Do you know how many times I've tried to get myself down there to help you? I haven't counted, but it's a lot. And even if I know it won't work.. I can't stay still and watch when you suffer like that. It's complete torture, Koushi, it's.. I don't want life to treat you like this. You deserve to have happiness, to smile, to laugh, to love, and the most important.. to be loved. My love won't reach you anymore, and all I can do is wish you keep my love you remember in your heart, I promise it won't disappear from there. And you know why? It's because.. Because I'm your guardian angel, Koushi, and will always be."


	4. Goodnights on the night sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Chihiro are watching the night sky from above, remembering their loved ones on the ground.
> 
> The wind doesn't only put down the fire, but delivers something important to Daichi, too.

~~~~"Uncle Daichi, look, look!"

Orange, blue and grey were all blending together on the evening sky, as the sun was preparing for its turn rise somewhere else and let the darkness of the night to take over here. Grey coloured clouds had captured the warm, orange sunlight inside of them as the sky behind them was clear, light blue. To the angel with chocolate brown eyes it looked as the coulds were on fire, and his lips tugged upwards as he heard the younger angel wonder the same thing, out loud.

"Are the clouds on fire? Shouldn't we get a firefighter to help?"

Daichi's gentle gaze - for the small angel it was always so tender, kind - fell on Chihiro, who stood on her tiptoes to examine those odd-looking clouds. She frowned in thought, cheeks puffing out the slightest as Daichi reached to lightly poke one of them. The green eyes blinked, glancing down at the older angel who was sitting on a pile of white, fluffy clouds. Chihiro had to wonder why weren't these clouds on fire, too, in the end coming to a conclusion that if one house was on fire, that didn't mean that all the others were too. Although, if a dragon was moving around that area, maybe then the case would be different. She grinned at her own thoughts, remembering a bedtime story about an angry dragon her dad had read to her the night before she had left them.

A low chuckle from Daichi's lips made Chihiro aim her attention back at him, and her green eyes shined in curiosity. She saw a small, amused smile playing on her uncle's lips, and was eager to know why was it there. She wanted to know lots of other things too, and her absolute favourite stories to hear from Daichi were the stories of her dad and papa. How back in high school they hadn't apparently been in very good terms at first, but then something had changed and both of them had fallen in love with each other. She would've liked to hear better explanations from dad and papa themselves, but was satisfied like this too.

"It's the sunlight that makes the clouds look like that." Daichi's words didn't seemingly convince Chihiro, who frowned the slightest in thought. It made Daichi smile a little wider, gaze lowering down at those pretty clouds again, the ones that had slowly began to lose orange colour as the sun started to settle down. The sun took all the light away with it, and only a few minutes were needed for that. Daichi remembered how Koushi had always insisted on going for the walks just in time to see the sun settling down and colouring the sky with all kinds of colours - pink, purple, orange. Koushi had loved all of them.

"But the sun is yellow, and fire is orange", Chihiro insisted, moving to sit on Daichi's lap as the taller angel gestured her to do so. The wind began to play with the long, golden locks and the short, brown hair, tossing them around and making their hair a complete mess. "And now the wind is putting it down. Look! We don't need that firefighter anymore!" Chihiro pointed at the clouds, and their colour indeed was nearing the dark grey again. "You're right, we don't", Daichi smiled, deciding to leave the proper explaining for some other time. The smaller angel seemed happy with the answer, and settled better on Daichi's lap. He noticed how the green eyes were slipping involuntarily closed, and with a soft hum he pressed a gentle kiss on top of her head.

"Sweet dreams, Chi", Daichi murmured, his gentle eyes closing slowly as the wind began to whistle in his ears again. It was almost as it had a message to deliver to him, words that needed to reach Daichi. He, however, stood up with the small angel in his arms, in order to take them somewhere more peaceful to sleep for the night - when the soft voice made his attention fully take a turn at the wind. Daichi would recognize this voice anywhere, anytime, as cheesy as it sounded. It was the voice he had fallen asleep to, before taking his fly up to the sky.

"The sky was really beautiful, Daichi. It reminded me of you, my love.. I hope that you sleep well. Goodnight."

Loving, yet so simple words.

Daichi's slightly widened eyes squeezed shut, a muffled, small whimper escaping his lips. So suddenly the strength of his body had seemed to fade away along with the wind, that was too fast for Daichi to reach up. Chihiro in his arms stirred the slightest, but her green eyes stayed closed, as Daichi cried silently into the golden hair of hers.

For the past years he hadn't been able to hear a single word from the ground, and to think he had now been granted with the melodic voice of his lover, husband, **soulmate**. Daichi couldn't imagine himself to be any happier, yet at the same time he felt desperate. He still decided that his tears were from the huge happiness he had received.

The night with the clouds on fire, had offered him something wonderful.

 

"Goodnight, Koushi."


End file.
